notasfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Sheldon Cooper
[thumbSheldon Lee Cooper es un personaje de ficción de la serie estadounidense The Big Bang Theory, interpretado por Jim Parsons. Sheldonthumb|200px thumb|200px|sheldon en un catretethumb|sheldon(derecha) tratando de parecer inteligentethumb|200px|sheldon junto asu pizarrathumb|248px|sheldon animadotiene dos doctorados y un máster, trabaja como físico teórico en el California Institute of Technology y comparte casa con Leonard Hofstadter. Nacido al este del Estado de Texas, posee un C.I. de 187, mayor que el de Leonard, y memoria eidética. Desde muy niño demostró ser un genio, ya que creó un robot con circuitos integrados construidos por él mismo utilizando el horno de juguete de su hermana melliza (una atractiva y poco inteligente joven). También intentó crear un reactor nuclear en su hogar para iluminar su vecindario pero el gobierno lo detuvo por posesión de material radioactivo ilegal. Obtuvo su primer doctorado a los 16 años. Sheldon subestima a los ingenieros como "los Oompa Loompa de la ciencia" (en referencia a los obreros enanos de Willy Wonka). Su nombre se debe a Sheldon Leonard, un actor y productor de televisión, y su apellido se debe a Leon N. Cooper, físico norteamericano que ganó el Premio Nobel de Física. Tiene una orden de restricción de sus ídolos Stan Lee y Leonard Nimoy. personalidad Loco de remate, es capaz de de decir unas 350 palabras por minuto con tal de tener la razón. Ademas de relacionar todo con la ciencia. Sheldon es extremadamente exigente con sus amigos en parte por su trastorno obsesivo-compulsivo de la personalidad (por ejemplo, debe tocar tres veces la puerta y decir el nombre de la persona que está dentro, y repetirlo tres veces) y su conducta hipocondríaca. Cuando sus amigos rompen alguna de sus estrictas reglas se les asigna un strike. Al tener tres strikes quedan desterrados de su vida por un año a menos que realicen un curso impartido por él, al que se puede asistir modo online. Esto pasó con Penny por lo que estuvieron los dos en una dura competencia para ver quien soportaba más. Penny gana al llamar a la mamá de Sheldon. No tiene reparos en explicar punto por punto, siempre atendiendo a criterios físicos, los motivos que le llevan a sus decisiones u opiniones. Tiene una tensa relación con Leslie Winkle, y se odian recíprocamente. Sheldon parece sufrir de síndrome de Asperger lo que explica su dificultad para socializarse (y que no puede entender el sarcasmo aún cuando él mismo en ocasiones pronuncia frases sarcásticas en las cuales aclara que "está siendo sarcástico"), ni demuestra atracción sexual por hombres ni mujeres, por lo que podría ser asexual. Sus amigos creen (a modo de broma) que probablemente se reproduce por mitosis (teoría de Howard) o que es la larva de su especie (teoría de Leonard). Tiene, sin embargo, una gran admiración por la madre de Leonard (neuróloga y psiquiatra), a la que considera brillante, además de ser la única persona con la que se encuentra completamente cómodo. Rige su vida con programación de hábitos y horas, como dedicar una noche de la semana a cada tarea o afición, semana tras semana e igualmente con la cena. No necesita a nadie con quien relacionarse, de hecho, afirma que todos le incordian y que comparte piso con Leonard por no poder costearse uno propio. Le gustan los trenes y le incomodan los silbidos. Tiene un gran respeto a su madre, a la que obedece siempre, ella es una cristiana creyente, que a menudo se apoya en la religión para imponerse. Considera a Leonard como su mejor amigo, a Rajesh y a Penny como sus amigos, mientras que a Howard solo lo considera como un conocido. posturas cientificas En contraposición a la teoría de la gravedad cuántica de bucles, defendida por Leslie Winkle, como teoría que trata de explicarlo todo, Sheldon Cooper es un físico que defiende la posición de la teoría de cuerdas, misma posición que acentúa su rivalidad con esta científica. Otra postura que constantemente se observa en el personaje es su inclinación por la interpretación de los multiversos de la física cuántica misma que suele verse en aspectos en la Teoría M. Ganó el premio Stevenson a los catorce años y medio, y también ha ganado el premio Canciller de cienciaDespués de que su compañero de habitación, Leonard, logra entablar una relación de noviazgo con Penny, Sheldon utiliza la psicología conductista de B. F. Skinner en aras de modificar su conducta usando chocolates como refuerzo positivo cada vez que ella actúa como él quiere, utilizando el principio psicológico de "condicionamiento". reproducción Se desconoce la orientación sexual de Sheldon, sus amigos tienen 2 teorías (en forma de broma) sobre su reproducción: -La teoría de Wolowitz dice que Sheldon se reproduce por mitosis, que algún día se comerá una gran cantidad de comida tailandesa y se dividirá en dos Sheldons. - La teoría de Leonard dice que Sheldon se convertirá en un capullo y pasará por una metamorfosis, saldrá como un Sheldon con exoesqueleto y alas. aficiones Aunque fan de comics en general, su superhéroe favorito es Batman. Es fanático de series de ciencia ficción como Battlestar Galactica, aunque su favorita es Star Trek, de hecho inventó una modificación al juego tradicional "Piedra, papel y tijeras" incluyendo las opciones Lagarto y Spock. Su personaje favorito en dicha serie es Spock, por lo que admira especialmente a Leonard Nimoy. Los videojuegos también son un pasatiempo de Sheldon, habitualmente juega Wii Sports, él y sus amigos tienen un "equipo de bolos" y una "banda de rock" (cuando están jugando Rock Band). Los miércoles los dedica al videojuego Halo y algunas veces se le ve conectado en juegos de estrategia en línea, como World of Warcraft y Age of Conan. También es fanático de los trenes y los monos. El Paintball es la única actividad física regular que practica, por supuesto siempre el mismo día de la semana, siempre quiere ser el líder y planear la estrategia del juego. Siempre acaban perdiendo. Aparentemente utiliza el sistema operativo GNU/Linux, del que usa varias distribuciones en un mismo disco duro. También utiliza Windows Vista y Windows Seven, de este último parece estar disgustado pero que le resulta "menos problemático" que Vista. frases *Me siento como una función tangente inversa que se aproxima a una asíntota *Bazzinga!(frase utilizada por Sheldon cuando alguien cae en una de sus bromas) *Sheldon: Pero hay alguna pobre mujer que va a poner sus esperanzas en mi esperma. ¿Y si tiene un chiquillo que no sabe si usar una integral o una diferencial... para resolver el área bajo una curva? Leonard: Aun así lo amaría. Sheldon: Yo no lo haria. *En el invierno, ese asiento está lo suficientemente cerca del radiador para mantenerse tibio... y no tanto como para causar transpiración, en el verano... está directo en el camino de la brisa que se crea al abrir las ventanas allá y allá... Está hacia la televisión en un ángulo que no es tan directo... Como para desalentar la conversación... Ni tan lejos para crear una distorsión paralela. Podría continuar, pero creo que me hice entender. *Sí, nos dice que participas en el delirio cultural en masa de que la aparente posición relativa del sol hacia, arbitrariamente definidas constelaciones en la hora de tu nacimiento, de algún modo afecta tu personalidad. *¿Te tomó 4 años terminar la preparatoria? *¿Un poco desordenada? El complejo de grupo números de Mandelbrot es un poco desordenado. Esto es un caos. *No tuve opción, no podía dormir sabiendo... que justo afuera de mi recámara estaba nuestra sala... y justo afuera de nuestra sala estaba el pasillo... e inmediatamente adyacente al pasillo estaba, esto. *¿Tienes un letrero de sarcasmo? *Ya no existe Sheldon. ¡Soy el Maestro de la Espada! *Cuando me entere que soy un robot...¿seré capaz de manejarlo? *Leonard, ¿realmente piensas que puedes satisfacer tu necesidad por una relación con un gato alterado genéticamente? *Tienes tantas posibilidades de tener una relación sexual con Penny como el telescopio Hubble de descubrir que al centro de todo agujero negro hay un hombrecito con una linterna buscando un interruptor. *"Un placer conocerlo, Dr.Gablehauser." Qué suerte que la universidad le contratara, descontando el hecho de que no ha hecho una investigación original en 25 años, Y en su lugar ha escrito una serie de libros populares que reducen los grandes conceptos de la ciencia en "una serie de anécdotas", cada una de ellas estupidizada lo suficiente para acomodarla a la duración media de una diarrea. *Estoy en el mundo real de la gente común, viviendo sus vidas incoloras y ordinarias vidas *¿A quién le hablo sobre reservar permanentemente esta mesa? *Ese es el ex-novio de Penny. ¿Qué se supone que está haciendo aquí? Además de interrumpir el campo local de gravedad. Si fuera más grande tendría satélites orbitando. *La rueda fue una gran idea, la relatividad fue una gran idea. Esto es una idea, y una bastante mala debo decir. *Francamente, si pudiera pagar la renta, te pediría que te fueras. *No, voy a pedirle que decida entre el sexo y Halo 3. Hasta donde sé, el sexo no ha sido actualizado incluyendo gráficos de alta definición y sistemas avanzados de armamento. *Soy el Dr. Sheldon Cooper. Sí, necesito cancelar mi afiliación al planetarium. Bueno, yo también lo siento, pero no hay espacio para ustedes en mi nuevo billetero. Lo entiendo, pero era entre ustedes y el Museo de Historia Natural, y francamente, ustedes no tienen dinosaurios. Los echaré de menos también. Adiós. *Es sobre una princesa India quien se hace amigo de un mono del que todos los otros monos se burlaban porque era distinto. Por alguna razón, yo me sentía fuertemente relacionado con él. *Porque no tengo interés de estar en el salón rosa del Pasadena Marriot, delante de un grupo de extraños jurados. Que no reconocerían a un verdadero genio, aunque estuviera parado delante de ellos dando una charla. Que si hubiera uno, sería yo. *Leonard , por favor no te lo tomes a mal, pero el día que ganes el premio nobel, será el día que comience mi investigación sobre el coeficiente de arrastre de las borlas en las alfombras voladoras. *¿Un pequeño malentendido? Galileo y el Papa tuvieron un pequeño malentendido. *Si la gripe sólo fuera contagiosa después de aparecer los síntomas, habría desaparecido hace miles de años. En algún lado entre el uso de las herramientas y las pinturas rupestres, el homo habilis hubiera averiguado cómo matar al tipo con la nariz moqueante. *¿Qué más podría beber, gases, sólidos, plasma ionizado? *Penny, tengo un CI de 187. ¿No imaginas que si hubiera una forma... de tener sopa en casa no la hubiera pensado? -Puedes pedir sopa a domicilio. -No pensé en eso. *Vamos Sheldon, apenas le mostramos algo. Muy bien. Este es mi escritorio. Esos son mis libros, mi puerta. Por favor ciérrenla detrás de ustedes, adiós. *Oh Dios, ahora hasta tú eres más listo que yo. *Sé que hablas de ello todo el tiempo, pero realmente nunca he puesto atención. *Ingeniería. Donde los nobles trabajadores semicalificados ejecutan la visión de aquellos que piensan y sueñan. Hola Oompah Loompahs de la ciencia *Damas y caballeros, respetadas hijas, mientras que el Sr. Kim, bajo la virtud de su juventud e ingenuidad, ha caído presa de la inexplicable necesidad por contacto humano, déjenme pasar y asegurarles que mi investigación, será ininterrumpida. y que mis relaciones sociales continuaran siendo desconcertantes y me repudiaran. *¿Qué tienen que ver los modales? Esto es la guerra. ¿Acaso fueron los romanos educados cuando esterilizaron el suelo de Cartago con sal? *¿De qué podríamos hablar? No tenemos áreas de interés superpuestas de las que este consiente. Como sabes, no me importa el parloteo. *Digamos que salgo y gasto $50 en ti. Es una actividad laboriosa porque tengo que imaginar que necesitas, mientras que tú sabes lo que necesitas. Ahora, podría simplificar las cosas, solo darte los $50 directamente, y entonces tú me darías $50 en mi cumpleaños, y así, hasta que uno de nosotros muere, dejando al otro viejo y $50 más rico. *¿Qué le gustas un poquitín? Bueno, supongo entonces, de la misma manera que a Menelao "le gustaba un poquitín" Helena de Troya. *"Toc toc toc" ¿Penny? "Toc toc toc" ¿Penny? "Toc toc toc" ¿Penny? *Penny, everything is better with bluetooth (Penny, todo es mejor con bluetooth) *There, there... (ya pasó, ya pasó) vease tambien * Leonard Hofstadter * Penny * Howard Wolowitz * Rajesh Ramayan Koothrappali * Leslie Winkle Categoría:la teoria del big bang